The hiterto known drives for such a cutting device essentially comprise a crank or puller which is driven from the drive of the weaving loom by means of a crank mechanism or rotating crank mechanism, and which swings to and fro over a limited sector of a circle. The end of said crank or means interacts with a pulley block whose rope is guided over the width of the weaving loom and along the cutting rail and is connected to the cutting carriage. The pulley block converts the relatively short stroke length of the end of the crank or puller end into a stroke length which corresponds to the desired movement of the cutting carriage.
The disadvantage of this drive is twofold. On the one hand, this drive is difficult to adapt to the width of fabric. On the other hand, there is the heavy mass of the drive. The inertia of this mass limits the frequency of the to and fro movement of the cutting carriage, and thus the speed of revolution of the weaving loom.
Another existing drive comprises a crank mechanism coupled to a toothed sector, in turn coupled via a transmission to a drum on which a rope connected to the cutting carriage winds on or off on the width of drum provided for this purpose. This drive also has the disadvantage that it is not suitable for high speeds, given the mass effect of both the toothed sector and the drum.
In another existing drive the rope is made to run on a series of rollers mounted unsupported on the same shaft, the common shaft of which moves to and fro, being driven by a cycloidal system.
However, at the high speeds which are being used with increasing frequency in the weaving loom, increasing vibrations occur on the rope, thereby causing breakage, with the result that the loss from lost production is even higher through these higher speeds.